1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting apparatuses, liquid ejecting methods, and programs.
2. Related Art
Known liquid ejecting apparatuses have a plurality of heads arranged in a sheet-width direction and eject ink droplets from the heads to form images. Since the heads are arranged in the sheet-width direction in such liquid ejecting apparatuses, it is not necessary to move the heads during the image formation process. This implies that an image can be formed on a sheet by simply ejecting ink droplets onto the sheet while transporting the sheet. Accordingly, the image forming rate can be improved.
When ink droplets are ejected by a liquid ejecting apparatus, there are cases where the medium becomes deformed in an area where many ink droplets have landed. Such deformation occurs as a result of the moisture of the ink droplets, and examples of deformation are a cockling phenomenon and a curl phenomenon. In order to reduce the occurrence of such phenomena, high-viscosity ink is used. In the case where high-viscosity ink is used, the ink is heated to lower the viscosity thereof in order to facilitate the ejection of ink droplets from the nozzles of the heads. Examples of liquid ejecting apparatuses that employ high-viscosity ink are disclosed in JP-A-2006-256262 and JP-A-7-52409.
If differences in ink temperature occur among the heads before the heated ink is supplied to the heads, the ink will also vary in viscosity among the heads. Such variations in viscosity lead to differences in the ejectability among the heads, thus causing the ink droplets to vary in size among the heads. This has an adverse effect on the image formation process.